


Moonlight Ropes

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Stand Alone, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou likes to be adventurous, so much so that he's willing to try new things with his boyfriends, but he soon learns that was a mistake.





	Moonlight Ropes

Kuroo looked up, eyes wide and head tilted as the smallest amount of saliva escaped him. A hand cusping against his chin as it brought his face forward. His eyes focusing in on the two figures standing before him, arms still tied tightly around his back as he could feel the bright red rope cutting into his skin. Not painful, but enough to where he could notice it, and notice the immense amount of pleasure that was swelling within him.

“Do you want to have a turn, Tsukishima, or shall I?” Matsukawa turned his body to the side, eyeing the blond who was with them, a smirk on both of them as Kuroo watched, body writhing somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“I’ll go.” Tsukishima nodded, voice soft like a whisper as Kuroo bit his bottom lip out of excitement. 

Kuroo’s body trembled as he remained tied to that chair with the ropes pulling against his skin, his arms behind him making it impossible to do anything. All he could do was sit there naked with the moonlight seeping in through the window of the abandoned lockerroom, his erection hitting against his stomach.

“Have you been enjoying yourself, Tetsu?” Tsukishima walked forward, leaning his mouth up to Kuroo’s ear and purring, his voice smooth and raspy as it sent a chill through Kuroo’s spine. “Do you want to enjoy something even more?”

“Y-yes.” Kuroo’s words were hesitant, eyes darting up and locking with Tsukishima’s as Matsukawa stood a few feet away. He felt needy and desperate with the way that he clung onto their every word, but they all knew he was probably at his limits. There was only so much he could take, and Kuroo wanted so desperately to reach out and touch himself as he pulled against the restraints. 

“Yes what?” Tsukishima smirked, as devious as ever as he let his finger nails trail along Kuroo’s chin, pushing him with just the right amount of touches as he let a hand fall down his chest and touch just the tip of his cock. 

Kuroo jumped, not moving very far as the rope still held him tightly against the chair. His eyes could only helplessly look at Tsukishima and Matsukawa, hoping the two of them would give him what he wanted soon. He would have given anything for Tsukishima to pleasure his cock while Matsukawa pleasured his mouth. Maybe one of them could ride him as they brought Kuroo to the precipice of the orgasm that he so craved, or maybe something else. Kuroo’s mind ran rampant with possibilities as Matsukawa soon stepped behind the blond.

“We can’t know what you want unless you speak up, you know? You wouldn't want us to guess now would you,  _ darling _ ?” Matsukawa snaked his arm around to the back of Kuroo’s head, entangling it in his hair as he lifted him just a little bit higher. 

Kuroo moaned out as he felt the restraints pulling against his body, the noises of subtle pain only being masked by Matsukawa putting his lips on Kuroo’s. A heated kiss as Tsukishima watched, slightly nudging Kuroo’s cock between his fingers.

“N-no, I wouldn't.” Kuroo blushed, forcing himself to speak out as a hot feeling roused within him. Matsukawa walked his way behind him, draping his arms a crossed Kuroo’s chest as they both looked at Tsukishima, who was still carefully swaying Kuroo’s dick from side to side, just enough to where Kuroo could feel it and wanted more.

“Exactly, so why don’t you tell the pretty Tsukishima what you want. We’re both only here to please you today.” Matsukawa placed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s cheek, eyes looking expectedly at Tsukishima as he got on his knees.

“C-can you touch my cock, Tsukki? C-can you…. Make me feel good? Please?” Kuroo begged with his voice shaking as he rolled his head back and let it rest against Matsukawa’s chest. 

The two men were more than happy to oblige him, though. With Tsukishima wasting no time at all and gripping his hand around Kuroo’s throbbing erection. He moved his hands slowly, sliding a finger down the shaft as precum coated the tip, Tsukishima’s fingers only getting stronger and faster as time went on. 

Kuroo moaned out as Tsukishima’s other hand pressed against his thigh, nails digging in and pinching his skin between the red rope. Kuroo closed his eyes and bit down on his lip as a final effort to control himself, but it was all for naught when Matsukawa was added into the mix.

The new hands making contact with his skin and trickling down his chest until each of them came into contact with a nipple. His fingers sliding over the erect buds, pushing and rubbing them around with his thumbs. Kuroo arched his back as his arms strained against the ropes, a moan crawling up his tongue as he felt both Matsukawa and Tsukishima do a number on him.

“Fuck - Kei - Issei, I’m -”  Kuroo struggled to keep his composure, feeling Tsukishima bend his head down and place a kiss on the most sensitive part of Kuroo’s thigh. He tried to move his legs against the rope, to get his attention and get the blond to touch him more but it was useless. 

Kuroo was a desperate mess of  pleasure as he could feel himself become so close to that precipice as he looked eyes with Matsukawa. His nipples still being flicked back and forth by him as he gave a nod to Tsukishima. The blond continuing to run his hand down Kuroo’s cock, pushing him further and further as Kuroo panted. 

“Are you close, darling, do you think you can come for us?” Matsukawa asked in a pleasant voice, releasing his hold off of Kuroo’s nipples and tracing his jawline. It was a soothing motion, and gave Kuroo the endurance to look at Tsukishima.

“Are my hands to your liking, Tetsu? Will you show me how much you like them, babe?” Tsukishima smirked, as condescending as ever, but Kuroo didn't seem to mind. 

His words were somewhere between praise and insulting, but with the way Tsukishima’s thumb ran over his tip as the rest of his fingers smoothly caressed his cock, and the way Matsukawa touched his face, it didn't take long for Kuroo at all.

A sticky trail soon coated Kuroo’s stomach and the button of Tsukishima’s chin, leaving the blond to wipe it off as Kuroo slowly slowed down his breathing back to normal. Relaxing and feeling the heat within him fade as the three of them shared a look. 

“You were so good for us, Kuroo.” Matsukawa cooed, a loving, tender voice as he untied the ropes that had been keeping Kuroo in place for so long.

His body felt like it was about to collapse as he laid numb in the chair, with Matsukawa and Tsukishima placing tender strokes and loving kisses along him.

Tsukishima stood up, making eye contact with Kuroo and Matsukawa as their lips met, all three of them going around and sharing kisses. First Kuroo and Matsukawa, then Kuroo and Tsukishima, and finally Tsukishima and Matsukawa. All gentle and tender as they helped Kuroo up and sat down on a nearby bench from within the locker room, something that could support all of their weight as they leaned on each other.

“So good.” Tsukishima repeated Matsukawa, echoing praise in Kuroo’s ear as the three f them regained their breath. He swore that the three of them were about to fall asleep from the exhaustion and excitement of it all. Not that he was saying that he wouldn't do it again.

“Did you enjoy it, darling?” Matsukawa asked as his hands traced a familiar pattern along Kuroo’s cheek, getting nothing but a nod out of the man as Tsukishima rested on Kuroo’s chest.

He couldn't speak, he was too worn out, but he could tell from the look in Matsukawa’s eyes that the feeling was mutual. Kuroo deciding to take this opportunity to stroke the side of Tsukishima’s head as they waited for someone to speak again. This time getting an unsettling reaction out of Tsukishima as the other two couldn't help but smile.

“Good. Maybe next time we’ll do this to Tsukishima.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble written for kinktober. I actually really liked this one. I wanted to write some MatsuKuroTsuki for awhile now and this seemed to fit.  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
